


【授翻】Taking care of the F1 teen drama

by kikiokikio



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 意料之外的车房事件+突如其来的酒店拜访。Christian对大赛期间的青少年抓马毫无准备。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 9





	【授翻】Taking care of the F1 teen drama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking care of the F1 teen drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416550) by [teaceylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaceylon/pseuds/teaceylon). 



> lof之前给我屏了呜呜呜所以嗷3相会啊朋友们。

一定出了大事。他手机在过去的两分钟内响个不停，Christian一眼也不敢瞄。

Sebastian的短信来得最早，但在他点开之前Mattia的电话就顶飞了短信通知。他没抓住了解始末的机会。

Christian正考虑要不要接手机，突然间收到一堆相当放肆的emoji表情，来自Toto和Cycil的笑脸加茄子跳出来，这准没好事。所以他退缩了。五分钟后短信奔涌而至，“卧槽？” “发生了什么？” “真事儿？”。Marko给他打电话，两声后挂断——Christian真的吓坏了。

“好了，就说吧。到底怎么了？”十五条语音留言之后，他终于接了Lee的电话。

“呃，是关于…”

“Max，当然是Max。” 他不确定自己是被媒体对红牛新星的关注逗乐了，还是让由他亲手打造的年轻冠军给惹恼了。小年轻才华横溢、无所顾忌且十分强势。

“也没什么，我想媒体大概不会小题大做。只不过…我不确定你是否有所听闻…”

“不，我什么也没瞧着。庆祝过后我回了会议室。给我讲讲吧。”Christian抹了把前额，屈服性地做了个深呼吸。

“行…庆典和采访完了Max没回到我们身边。他直接去了法拉利的…”

“和法拉利有什么关系？那儿可没有他的一席之地。Jos和Toto共进晚餐，所有人都在谈论奔驰。”

“Jos和席位都不是他的目标。”

“哦。”他松了口气的同时又为剩下的可能性提心吊胆，“继续。”

“他去了法拉利车房，鉴于他不是常客，工程师们自然有些疑惑。他们觉着他是去见Sebastian，但不是…”

“这么说是Charles？”他叹息，暗自希望这不会为“年轻车手争执不休，Ocon对决Verstappen2.0版”的流言蜚语增光添彩。

“没错。你知道？”

“怎么，新人竞争这种媒体炒作还不够多吗？”

“流言不嫌少。然而这次不是关于比赛。”相比Christian的恼怒，Lee的语气此刻十分诙谐，“尽管遭受诸多探寻的眼神，Max找到了Charles，闷不吭声地将他推到墙上…”

“该死。”

“对。但并非你想的那样。”

“这就是Mattia轰炸我的原因吗？他打了法拉利金童？工程师的惊恐表情会席卷网络吗？FIA参与调查了？” Christian的疲惫立刻压过关心，脑内开始打草稿应付媒体。他会声称此类事件总是发生在小车手身上，正如Kimi称他们为男孩儿们，他们需要吸取经验才能成长为优秀的斗士，最终为人们带来更多精彩表现…

“嗯，Mattia和惊恐表情包的部分没猜错，不过他并未打伤Leclerc。对FIA会采取措施这观点我持怀疑态度。”Lee停顿片刻，“呃，他把Leclerc推到墙上，然后吻了他…唔，饱含激情地吻了他？”

沉默。

有那么一会儿，Christian怀疑手机出了问题。

“不是那种问候式的亲吻。” Lee听着似乎被逗乐了，“Max他认真地…”

“吻了查尔斯。我听见了，真的听见了。” 他脑子还没转过弯儿来。什么意思？“激情亲吻”另一位车手到底什么意思？

Lee实在憋不住了，他笑出声，“他就这么干了。我们的红牛天才Max·Verstappen在一车队人面前吻了法拉利金童。”

那就是Sebastian和Mattia打爆他手机的原因。现在头疼是真头疼，“这是个玩笑吗？他这么做是为了激怒Charles？Charles对此作何反应？他有没有把他推到一边，有没有安保人员过来阻止或者…”

“我不认为这是个玩笑，至少不是个能激怒Leclerc的玩笑。Leclerc似乎接受良好，呃，虽然听起来比较奇怪，但他显然没生气，单单有点惊讶。”

早该料到的。这俩小子在镜头前如此明显地躲避对方，又互相偷瞄。Christian清楚肯定有状况。他把那归因于广为流传的竞争故事，然而事情拐向了一个全新的方向。

“我没有足够的酒精来对付这个，甚至为了大奖赛也不行。” 他长叹一声，试图垂死挣扎，“你清楚这事儿？你听起来似乎过于兴奋了。”

“嗯…Max的确说过他有些感情用事，可我没想到…”Lee声音渐弱，紧接着自我纠正道，“好吧，这跟得到印证一样。我是说，如果非要挑的话，Leclerc算个体面的…”

“这是F1巡回赛，不是F1青少年抓马。”

“承认吧，太有趣了。”

那种报道一出来肯定会被点爆。为什么所有领队、工程师和机械师得共同照顾小司机们？

Christian匆匆挂断Lee，开始狂翻通讯录。在他找到德国人的名字之前(为什么S要排那么靠后)，对方一通电话打了进来。

“我无话可说。”Sebastian愉快道，“‘红牛给你翅膀’，Max身体力行。”

“…他俩人呢？”

“回酒店吧，估计是。Max冲出车房，好像一下子恢复了理智。Charles啥都没说，他也很快离开了。没人敢追问。”

Christian顿感压力山大，甚至比在赛场上还令人抑郁。他倒进舒适的扶手椅里，“为什么受责备的总是Max？ 我的意思是，工程师、机械师、普雷玛还是随便什么人…围场里尽是Charles不可思议的睫毛或绿眼睛的故事。”

“那发生在法拉利的车房，Mattia信任之人的地盘。”Sebastian道，没什么可惊讶的，“除了Max。疯狂的Max，不可控因素，一个贴着竞争者标签的人。”

Christian重重叹了口气，“我没想到能搞出这种事。”

“很明显，彼时Max处于激情时刻，他想找个人共同庆祝。”

“而且刚好只能是Charles。”

“或者他只愿意和Charles一起庆祝。我不知道小年轻之间发生了什么。那些男孩儿们的确是一起长大的。” Christian可以想象Sebastian在电话的另一端耸肩膀的样子，“要不你问问Pierre？他是你的人。”

“…我私下约谈Pierre可不是个好点子，好像夏休期的谣言还不够多彩似的。”

“幸运的是没人反应快到拍照或录视频。Max目标明确地来，干脆利落地走。我不认为会泄漏给媒体…他们顶多能得到非常模糊的图片。”

Christian绝望地笑了，“红牛之子沦陷于法拉利阵营，我怎么处理这个？”

“你儿子已经被我女儿迷住了，这对你来说不算什么新鲜事。”

Christian发出一声呻吟，回忆起他儿子在酒店大堂狂追Matilda的情景，“如果把Mattia和Marko也算进去就不怎么好笑了。”

这回轮到Sebastian沉默了，“…我猜即使狂如Max也没胆子对抗Marko。”

“…得在Max逃跑前突袭他。”

早晨六点五十，Christian和Sebastian立在Max房间门口。

“说真的，我们在这里干啥？”Sebastian打了个哈欠，“至少你该邀请Mattia同行。”

“Marko每天早上七点打电话。我们来得正是时候，Max毫无防备。”Christian的紧张感胜过了困倦，“我只是觉得让Max面对车手比面对领队好受点。一个能和他产生共鸣且受我信任的人。”

“我做了个噩梦，梦见Max生气地将所有人赶出赛道。”

“我也做了个噩梦，Toto和Cyril在新闻发布会上对我说‘恭喜孩子他爹’。这不是什么‘噩梦’比赛。”

“你想对他们讲点什么？” Sebastian看起来自己所处的尴尬状况一无所知，“我们不清楚Max和Charles之间究竟发生了什么。或者这么说吧，我们怎么搞定他们的事？”

“据我耳闻法拉利依然不喜欢Max，他俩的历史可不咋样。”

“噢，你太不了解Charles了。”德国人哈哈大笑，“这害羞可爱的小家伙在法拉利大家庭里很吃得开。他可没那么纯真无邪。”

Christian毫无计划。即便他有一咪咪同意塞巴斯蒂安的观点，但也没必要在酒店大厅打乒乓球耗时间。Christian上前敲门。

敲三下。

再三下。

四遍之后Sebastian就要撞门了。

“等等，等一下，是客房服务吗？”

一道带着法国口音的半梦半醒的声音传出来，他们还没来得及回答，门就开了。迎接他们的是Charles·Leclerc，这个裹了床单的小瞌睡虫揉着眼睛站在门前。他穿了一条印有红牛标志的拳击短裤。

空气静止一瞬。

“这是Max的房间。” Christian扬起眉毛，他听见自己竭尽全力装出了一副平静的邦德式腔调。

“不是我预期的那个人，不过…”塞巴斯蒂安尽量用上愉悦而友好的语气，“早安，Charles。”

“是谁？”荷兰人低沉的声音在卧室里恰到好处地响起来，“Charles? ”

摩纳哥人像是噎住了，他瞪着眼睛，嘴巴安静地张合数次。显而易见，他正试图从半清醒的脑子里择出点话来，期待某种神奇的灵光一现。

Christian压低嗓音，做了个安静的手势，快速道，“深呼吸。我们不咬人。你们没惹上麻烦…目前还没。”

“关上门，告诉Max你从猫眼看到我们，让他再来开一次。我们假装这五秒钟没存在过。以及，穿上裤子，拜托了。”

Charles点头如捣蒜，马上关了门，墙后传来一阵低咒。

十秒的沉默后，Sebastian开口了。

“有点新鲜。我不怎么见着这样全无防备的Charles。”

“他们需要五分钟。”自震惊中回神，Christian露出一个真心实意的笑容，“我怎么忘了他们只是孩子。比我儿子大不了多少。”

Sebastian翻了翻眼睛，“太好了，准备面对穿着配套睡衣的年轻人们吧。”

“真可爱。我相信Mattia会很高兴见着穿着红牛内裤的Charles。”

Sebastian不禁笑起来，“啊，Toto当初处理Lewis和Nico的问题时一定老了十岁。”

“我会报名参加他的心理治疗和瑜伽课程。”

年轻人的真诚反应让年长者们忽然轻松些许，现在紧张的该是两位小司机了。

他们说，F1的光明未来。

逗一逗那些在赛道上似乎无所不能却眨眼间变得羞怯的少年车手不失为一种乐趣。

只不过是孩子和青少年，明亮、有趣又傻乎乎的八卦与复杂的关系交织，一个典型的F1赛季。我们预计不会同以往有什么差别。

END

我是真的不会港话辽，翻不出原作百分之一的有趣（肥宅落泪。推荐去看原文，特别可爱，喜欢的话要去给原作者点kudos啊！！！


End file.
